


Rescue

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Underbolt [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Mild Gore, Not really angsty, kinda comedic actually tone wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: Takes place during Awakened, from the perspective of someone else.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, this one's a dark comedy folks. It's not too too intense, but I still love it.  
This was a request by Rey. Hi Rey, here's that thing you asked for~  
It's also canon

Almond Woodheart half reclined on the couch in the living room. She was slowly turning the pages of a novel. She sighed.  _ Akil  _ ** _promised_ ** _ it was good… well it hasn’t gotten that way yet. _ Though she could see why her husband connected with the book. Just then, Zarla, their daughter, came up to the couch 

“What is it, sweetie?” Almond smiled fondly at her

“ _ Dad’s here” _ Zarla signed. She was mute, she had been born that way.

“Thank you.” She began to get up from the couch

“ _ Can I play with Luke?” _

“I don’t see why not.” Luke was a boy she had a crush on “Just make sure Astell is watching Finch and Jay, alright?”

Zarla nodded and dashed off.

“I better see what he wants now” A whimsical smile crossed her face as she walked towards the entry hall.

~~~***~~~

Akil waited impatiently for Almond. She dashed up, hugged and and kissed him, and then demanded

“Where’ve you been? It’s been three days!”

“I’m sorry, love. I got sidetracked. It’s- a long story, but there’s someone who needs our help”

_ That _ caught her attention

“What do you mean? Where?”

“Not… really important right now. What’s important is that there's someone getting hurt. We need to go save them.”

Almond was already pulling out her phone

“I’ll call Holo” Holo was their babysitter and long time friend. “Is there anything we need to bring?”

“Weapons” Akil smiled darkly

“I like where this is going” She responded with a wicked smile of her own “Should we call Olive?”

“If you want… we might have some trouble cracking this one, since we’re going to have to force our way in. So, go ahead. Dear deserves a bit of the action, don’t you think?”

“Uh huh” Almond finished typing on her phone. Just then, Holo popped into existence.

“What happened this time?”

“Err, complicated. Can you watch the kids for awhile?” Akil knew what his answer would be

“Sure, no problem. I’m gonna go check on Finch and Jay right now, actually.” Finch and Jay were twins who loved to cause mayhem.

“Good idea. Shall we go, dear?” 

“Yup, Olive will meet us there.” Almond linked arms with Akil and then hesitated “Wait where are we going?”

“Oh, err, a bit northwest of the forest between here and Olive’s place”

“Sure” Almond opened a portal and they both moved through.

~~~***~~~

Once they had found the location in question, Almond texted Olive where (exactly) they were, and she appeared shortly afterward.

“So, you want to break into this place?” Olive wasn’t completely sold on the mission

“Yes. I’ll debrief you both as we do.” They began to move forward as Akil explained what he’d found

“Basically, it’s a scientific area. A lab, if you will, that conducts  _ extremely _ unethical tests on things like, oh, pain tolerance.” 

“ ** _Where_ ** ” 

Akil smiled at Olive’s reaction. He had expected no less from the healer.

“Right here. There’s someone still inside… I only ever saw them when they were being brought to and from the testing rooms, but they’re here. I drew up a brief plan of the guard rotations here.” He held out a piece of paper. 

“Right, so let’s get to it” Almond’s grim enthusiasm reminded Akil why he loved her

“Yes.” they were standing in front of the building now. They stepped inside, even Akil who had changed from his true half snake form his skeletal one so he could fight better.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” The secretary’s voice railed on Akil’s senses. It was so… superior.

“We’re here to get the person you have imprisoned the f**k out of here.”

“Excuse me sir, but I think you must be mistaken” She was well trained, she didn’t bat an eyelid

“Look, dear. I’ve been here before, I know what I’m doing. Either you let us through, or we kill you. Actually, you know what? We’re going to kill you anyway.” He smiled at her viciously as he pulled a dagger and stabbed her in the neck. “Let’s have some fun~” 

They passed through a couple more doors, and down a hallway of seemingly harmless rooms. All of this was meant to throw people off the scent. Then, they took a turn and found themselves facing two armed guards.

“Hey you can’t-”

“Olive!” Akil shouted, but she was already acting. She made a grabbing motion with both hands, and two wooden hands emerged from the ground, crushing the guards with ease.

“Alright, Olive, you go down the right wing and check the cell blocks. Almond and I want to talk to the manager.” Olive nodded and darted away

Without a word, Akil and Almond moved in the opposite direction.

~~~***~~~

The two of them easily burned through the rest of the guards, killing them in a variety of ways. They finally arrived at the innermost part of the lab, the headquarters. There were only two people here. A monster that looked kind of like some feathered dinosaur, and a human. It was obvious that the human was in charge.

The monster never knew what hit her. Akil simply impaled her from behind with his blade like tail. The human gasped and dropped the clipboard she held in surprise. Akil stepped over the dusting monster and gripped the human around the neck, lifting her easily from her feet. Almond hung back, just in case he got himself into trouble.

“Wh-what- ack- are you doing here?” Demanded the human. Akil pulled out a knife.

“Ohh, I don’t think you should be asking the questions, dear~” He wore a smile that fully revealed his fangs “What’s your name, eh?”

“Amethyst, what’s it to you?” 

“Nice name. Now, what ever made you think it was ok to hurt that poor monster?”

“It’s disgusting!” her voice was a shriek “It deserves nothing but torment!” 

“Ohh, I hardly think so… I think you’re just another entitled bastard who thinks they’re some kind of god.”

Amethyst didn’t respond

Akil shrugged. It wasn’t like he’d been really trying to get any information anyway. He broke her neck and threw her aside carelessly, before turning back to his love. 

“Hmm, do you think we should wash up before we go home and the kids see us?”

“Good plan.” Almond laughed “But I should text Olive to make sure she’s alright and everything”

Almond typed on her phone for a moment.

“She says she rescued the person that was here and brought him home for healing. So, we’re good to go. Want to go out tonight?”

A real smile graced Akil’s face. “Sure, why not. Perhaps we should clean up first so we don’t look like we committed a mass murder” he chuckled darkly

“Eh, fine.” 

And so, out they traveled, arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that sufficient suffering for you? Fun fact; this was originally a verbal rp between myself and my sister, so I had to ask her "wtf actually happened there? I don't remember..." and this glorious abomination was born. I hope it's not written too confusingly, especially at the beginning (But good glory I love this family)


End file.
